Vehicles
Vehicles serve to carry workers, passengers, students, cargo, or other vehicles between sites. Vehicles are catagorized by the type of paths they use: Road or Rail. Each catagory of vehicle can be further divided into functional types (e.g. Bus, Cement tank, etc). Vehicle price is varying. At this time, vehicles can only be purchased using either Rubles or Dollars. If "Lock according year" is selected when starting a new game, vehicles will only be available if the current date falls between the vehicles release date and the vehicles retirement date. A vehicle cannot exceed its maximum speed or the maximum speed of the road or rail line on which it is operating. Vehicle Mechanics Purchasing Vehicles Purchasing vehicles '''can only be done from a suitable site such as a Road vehicles depot, Train depot, Agro-farm, Construction office, Fire Station, Gravel quarry, or Rail Construction office using Rubles or Dollars. Certain sites restrict the types of vehicles which can be purchased. For instance, only fire trucks can be purchased at Fire Stations. '''Sell vehicle '''will immediately sell the vehicle for the current price of the vehicle. Currently there is no depreciation of assets. Currently vehicles do not require workers to be assigned as drivers. '''Schedules Once a vehicle is purchased, a''' schedule''' can be assigned to a vehicle by clicking on the vehicle itself and then clicking on add stop '''and then clicking on suitable locations for the vehicle to go. A schedule must have at least 2 stops and there must be a completed pathway to the stop. The vehicle will move between stops in the order in which they were assigned. '''Note: Road vehicles cannot travel through sites and can only travel on roads. For instance, buses and other vehicles cannot travel through bus platforms despite appearing to have a tpath that runs through the platform. Pressing the start button will cause the vehicle to begin moving between assigned stops. If a path between stops is broken, the vehicle will stop and a "?" will appear above the vehicle until the path is restored or the stop is removed. A schedule can be copied to another vehicle by clicking the Copy schedule '''button and then clicking on a different vehicle the schedule is to be copied to. '''Delete stop '''will remove a stop from a schdule, however, no less than 2 stops can be on the schedule. If a site is destroyed it will automatically be removed from the schedule. '''Move to stop will override the schedule and move to the selected stop. Go to depot '''will prompt selection of a suitable depot such as a Road vehicles depot, Train depot, etc and override the schedule to move the vehicle to the depot selected. This can be canceled by clicking on the '''Cancel go to depot button. View/follow this vehicle '''causes the camera to follow the movements of the selected vehicle. This can be canceled by clicking on the '''Cancel the follow camera button that will appear in the upper right hand portion of the screen. Loading and Unloading '''can be specified per stop by clicking on a stop within the schedule. A vehcile will try to aquire all of the workers, passengers, students, or cargo checked in the '''load section if load is checked. If "Wait until loaded" is checked, a vehicle will wait at a site until it has aquired the maximum amount of cargo it can haul before leaving a site. A vehicle will try to unload all of the workers, passengers, students, or cargo checked in the unload section if unload is checked. If "Wait until unloaded" is checked, a vehcile will wait at a site until it has unloaded all of the selected cargo before leaving a site. "Wait until loaded/unloaded" is not available for workers, passengers, or students. On this station load/unload % 'dictates how much of the ''total possible amount of workers, passengers, students, or cargo will be loaded/unloaded at the specified station. For example, a bus with a total capacity of 60 passengers will try to unload 6 passengers if "On this station unload 10% Passengers" is specified even if less than 60 passengers are onboard. 'Fuel '''is necessary for vehicles to run if playing with vehicle fuel enabled. A vehicle will automatically try to go to a refueling station such as a Gas Station or Train diesel station if running low on fuel even if very close to its next stop. If a vehicle ''runs out of fuel it will stop and display a fuel icon. It cannot move and will block traffic. At present it seems the only option at this point is to sell the vehicle. Road vehicles Road vehicles include all vehicles that use roads to move workers, passengers, students, goods, or other vehicles from site to site. '''Bus Buses are used to transport workers, passengers, and students to and from bus platforms and other suitable sites such as other bus platforms, schools, shopping centers, etc. * Chav 11M3 * Chav B13 * Chav B14 * Ikr 256 * Ikr 260 * Ikr 280 * K- B732 * K- SM11 * Lz677 * LZ 695B * Lz 965N * MZ 104 * Pz 3205 * PZ 672 * Skd 706 RTO LUX * Skd 706 RTO MTZ * Zil 158 * Zis 155 * B1000 Microbus * R-2203 Microbus * RF-977 Microbus * S1203 * FZK A07 Microbus * SG192 (127 passenger) * SG192 (129 passenger) * SL192 * SL 200 * Mars 302 * Mars 305 * Mars 309 Cement Tank Cement tanks can be used to transport cement from a Concrete plant to a construction site or for sale at the border. * MZ-504 Cement * Skd 706 RT cement Harvesting Harvesters are used to harvest crops in fields and are typically assigned to Agro-farms. * CK-4 Harvester * CK-5 Harvester * CL - Dom85 * CL - Matador * E512 Covered hull Covered hulls are trucks used to transport various cargo including consumer goods and supplies. This cargo includes crops, fabric, alcohol, food, clothes, mechanical components, livestock, electornic components, electronics, chemicals, and plastics. * A30N Covered * A21 Furgon * B1000 Covered * Ifa W50 Covered * W50 Covered trailer * Je300 Covered * Kaz 256B covered * Kmz 5320 covered * Kmz 5410 covered * LZ 100 Covered * MZ-503 Covered * MZ-504 Covered * Skd 706 RT covered * Skd 706 RTTN covered * T 138 covered * T 148 covered * U377 covered * V3S covered * FZK A07 covered * Skd 1203 covered * Rnt AGK Fire Truck Fire trucks are used for fire suppression in the case of a fire. These are typically housed and purchased at a Fire Station. * A21 Firetrucks * GZ-53 Firetruck * Je300 Firetrucks * W50 Fire ladder * Skd 706 RTHP Firetrucks * W50 Fire truck * FZK A07 Fire vehicle Dumper Dumpers are used to transport aggregate cargo. This includes gravel, quarried stone, coal, coal ore, iron, iron ore, and asphalt. * A30N Dumper * GZ-53 Dumper * W50 Dumper * Je300 Dumper * Kaz 256B dumper * Kmz 5320 dumper * Kmz 5410 dumper * LZ 100 dumper * Mcar 25 Dumper * MZ-503 Dumper * Skd 706 RTS dumper * T 138 dumper * T 148 dumper * T815 dumper * U377 dumper * V3S dumper * Zil-130 dumper * Zil-133 dumper * M TGS Oil tank Open hull Open hull trucks are used to move construction supplies. This includes steel, wood, boards, prefab panels, and bricks. * Zil-133 with crane * U377 logger * A30N Open * B1000 Open hull * GZ-53 Open * W50 Open * W50 Open trailer * Je300 Open hull * Kaz 256B open hull * Kmz 5320 with crane * Kmz 5410 open hull * LZ 100 Open * Mcar 25 Open * MZ-503 Open * MZ-504 Open * Skd 706 RT open hull (8.50 tons) * Skd 706 RT open hull (6 ton) * T 138 open hull * T 148 open hull * T815 open * U377 open hull * V3S Open hull * Zil-130 open hull * Zill-133 open hull * FZK A07 Open * Skd 1203 Open Felled tree capacity T 148 Open hull V3S Open hull Personal car Trabi 601 Trabi 601 Univarsal ( Combi) Refrigeration Bulldozer Road Crane Excavator Concrete mixer Paver Roller Tower crane Sowing Ambulance Rail vehicles Tram Diesel locomotive Electric locomotive Category:Vehicles